Mitigo3 Der Weg in die Schlacht
by Mitigo
Summary: Jack baggert Sam ununterbrochen auf der Mission an, was Jakob zur Weißglut treibt. Währenddessen bereitet Janet Daniel in jeder Hinsicht auf seine Operation vor.


**Der Weg in die Schlacht**

**1. **

Seit er aus der Versammlung in sein Büro gegangen war, wurde ihm immer schlechter. Daniel saß an seinem Schreibtisch, zwischen gestapelten Büchern und verstreuten alten Texten, die er zur Auswertung der vorherigen Missionen verwendet hatte. Er hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen, Magenschmerzen und seine Bauchgegend schmerzte ihm mit jeder Bewegung, die er vornahm. 

Daniel saß ganz ruhig auf seinem Stuhl und versuchte sich möglichst nicht zu bewegen. Jedoch kamen Sam, Jack und Teal'c in sein Büro und nun musste er die Zähne zusammen beißen, damit sie ihn nicht als Weichling abstempelten, weil er schon vor dem eigentlichen Kampf schwächelte. 

_Hat er uns nicht rein kommen hören, nein das kann nicht sein, Sam hat Laut an den Türrahmen geklopft, dass hätte er hören müssen. Halllloooo, ich kann den Kuchen schon riechen, wach endlich auf!._

Jack hielt es nicht mehr aus, Daniel saß auf seinem Stuhl und träumte vor sich hin, wo er doch so einen Hunger auf Kuchen hatte. 

„Hey, was los? Wir wollten in die Kantine gehen, wir dachten, wir kommen vorbei und fragen, ob sie mitkommen möchten. Na?" 

„Ja, gerne ich könnte einen Kaffee gut gebrauchen."_ Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich doch hier bleibe und versuche mich nicht zu bewegen. Nein lieber nicht, ein bisschen Ablenkung; wird mir bestimmt gut tun. _

**„Ähhhm, Daniel wir wollten eigentlich jetzt gehen, bevor der Kuchen weg ist", drängelte Jack. „Ja, ja, ich komme ja schon."**

Langsam stellte sich Daniel hin und versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzuringen. 

Als die Vier auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl waren, spürte Daniel die immer stärker werdenden Stiche in der rechten Leistengegend, die seine Schritte immer kleiner werden ließen. Seine Lippen pressten sich unmerklich zusammen, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse und seine rechte Hand wanderte zu der schmerzenden Stelle, als könne sie den Schmerz lindern. 

Teal'c merkte, das Daniel immer weiter zurück fiel und auch sein von Schmerz verzogenes Gesicht. „Geht es dir nicht gut, Daniel Jackson?" 

Sie waren am Fahrstuhl angekommen und die Tür öffnete sich sofort. Sie traten ein und sahen Daniel an, der noch immer nicht auf Teal'cs Frage geantwortet hatte, als hätte er diese gar nicht gehört. „Geht es dir nicht gut, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c stellte die Frage dieses mal noch deutlicher und stärker betont, als beim ersten Mal. _Ich habe deine Frage gehört, Teal'c. Aber warum kann ich dir nicht antworten? _Daniel lehnte sich gegen die linke Seitenwand des Fahrstuhls, legte seine Arme auf seinen Bauch. Seine Gesichtszüge verkrampften sich. 

Plötzlich gaben seine Beine nach. Sein Körper sackte in sich zusammen. 

Samantha und Teal'c gingen sofort auf ihn zu, um ihn zu greifen und Jack betätigte das Nottelefon und den Stoppschalter des Fahrstuhls. „Hallo? Hier ist Colonel Jack O'Neill, wir brauchen ein Ärzte- Team auf Ebene 21 am Fahrstuhl!" 

Der Fahrstuhl stoppte und alle drei trugen Daniel vorsichtig aus dem engen Raum heraus und brachten ihn in eine für ihn angenehme Position. 

„Daniel, können Sie mich hören? Können Sie mir sagen was Ihnen weh tut?" 

Sam beugte sich über ihn. Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Lippen sich bewegten. Aber er konnte sie nicht hören und seine Lippen fühlten sich furchtbar trocken an. Er versuchte seine Stimmenbänder in Bewegung zu bringen, aber selbst diese sonst so leichte Übung wollte ihm nicht gelingen. _Warum sagte er nichts? Seine Augen sind geöffnet, er muss mich also sehen können. Seine Augen sehen so anteilsnahmelos aus....Gott sei Dank, das Ärzte- Team ist endlich da.. _Daniel sah wie Sam plötzlich zurückwich und merkte, wie auf einmal mehrere Hände an ihm herum wuselten. Er sah wieder jemanden über sich, er wurde wieder angesprochen, aber er war viel zu müde, um sich noch wach zu halten und schließlich gaben seine Lider nach und er wurde Ohnmächtig. 

**2. **

Regestreiben bestimmte die Atmosphäre der Krankenstation. Unter den wild umher laufenden Ärzten, Schwestern und Patienten standen Jack, Sam und Teal'c. General Hammond trat zu ihnen und bevor er fragen konnte was geschehen war, nahm ihm Dr. Fraiser diese Frage aus dem Mund, die von hinten an die vier herangetreten war. „Wir besuchten Daniel Jackson in seinem Büro, um ihn zu fragen, ob er mit in die Kantine kommen möchte. Auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl wurde er immer langsamer. Er schien Schmerzen zu haben, gab uns aber trotz mehrfacher Nachfrage, nach seinen Wohlbefinden keine Antwort. Im Fahrstuhl legte er, mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht, seine Hände auf seine Leistengegend und sackte anschließend in sich zusammen." 

Jack zog erstaunt seine Augenbrauen hoch und sah den sonst so stillen Jaffa erstaunt an. Von ihm hätte er nicht erwartet, dass er Dr. Fraiser antwortete. Innerlich hatte er sich schon auf einen wissenschaftlichen Vortrag von Carter eingestellt. „Wie geht es Daniel, was hat er?" 

„Tut mir leid, Sam. Ich wurde gerade erst von einer Krankenschwester informiert, dass Daniel eingeliefert wurde. Jetzt werde ich erst einmal nach unseren Patienten schauen." Mit diesen Worten verließ die kleine Ärztin die vier auch schon. 

Janet Fraiser zog die Vorhänge beiseite, um in die kleine Kabine eintreten zu können. Daniel lag wach und er fühlte sich auch wieder kräftig genug, um zu sprechen, jetzt wo er eine Weile ruhig gelegen hatte._ Da ist sie ja endlich. _

_Ob schon mal jemand gestorben ist, während er auf einen Arzt warten musste? _

„Na, wie geht es unseren Patienten?", lächelnd trat Dr. Fraiser an Daniels Bett heran. „Können Sie mir sagen, wo Sie schmerzen haben, Daniel?" 

Sie beobachtete seine Hände, wie sie sich auf seinen Unterleib zu bewegten, bis sie in der Leistengegend zum stehen kamen. „Es ist ein Stechen oder so was in der Art", presste er hervor. „O.K., dann machen wir mal den Oberkörper frei und ziehen die Hose aus!" _Sie hat das so fröhlich gesagt, ich wüsste zu gerne, was Sie denkt, wenn Sie an ihren Patienten herum tastet. Vielleicht geilt Sie sich ja auch daran auf. _Dr. Fraiser half Daniel auf und zog ihn aus. 

„Kein schlechter Job, oder?", fragte Daniel. „Was meinen Sie?" 

„Na ja, ichdachte an das Ausziehen, die nackten Körper von Männern, die Sie täglich sehen, anfassen und untersuchen dürfen." 

„Wenn man das eine Weile gemacht hat, denkt man gar nicht mehr daran, das man jemanden vor sich hat, der halb nackt ist, es wird fast schon zur Gewohnheit. Obwohl es manchmal auch ganz toll ist, so einen Waschbrettbauch von einem jungen Mann betasten zu dürfen." _ Oder auch eine Qual, wie bei dir. So ein schöner Körper und ich darf ihn nicht für meine persönliche Zwecke einsetzen. Blöde Ärzte- Patienten Vorschrift! _

**Daniel beschlich auf einmal so ein komisches Gefühl, es bezog sich seiner Meinung nach auf die Art und Weise, wie sie ihren letzten Satz formuliert hatte.**

Tatsächlich lächelte Janet ihn verschmitzt an, während sie ihn in eine liegende Stellung brachte. Was Daniel ebenfalls unwiderruflich zum Lächeln brachte. _Diese versaute Seite kenn ich noch gar nicht an ihr. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, das sie noch nie mit mir geflirtet hat. _

**Langsam tastete sie mit ihren zarten Händen Daniels Bauch ab, was ihm zu tieferen Atmen zwang.** _Seit wann reagiere ich eigentlich auf ihre Berührungen? _ **Ihre Hände wanderten langsam in Richtung seines besten Stückes.**

_Schande, wie kann er mir so was an tun? Diese Muskeln! Vielleicht sollte ich noch etwas zärtlicher werden. Lieber nicht, sonst verstoße ich gegen den Eid, denn ich leisten musste, aber er will es andererseits auch und das sieht man, also kann man mich nicht für die Verführung eines Patienten verantwortlich machen. Außerdem, welche Frau wird bei diesem Anblick nicht feucht? _

**Seine Muskeln zogen sich unter dem sanften Druck ihrer Hände zusammen und ein prickelndes Gefühl über kam ihn. Bis Sie auf seine schmerzende Stelle drückte. „AUTSCH!!! Gott verdammt noch mal, Sie brauchen doch wirklich nicht gleich auf die Stelle einzuschlagen!"**

**„Entschuldigung, aber ich habe wirklich nur auf die Stelle leicht rauf gedrückt."** _Aus ist es mit der wohligen Zärtlichkeit, nun drückt sie nur noch auf diese verdammt schmerzende Stelle herum und fragt jedes Mal, ob es an dieser Stelle auch weh tut._ **„Tja Daniel, Ihr Blinddarm ist die Ursache für Ihre Schmerzen. Wir müssen Ihn auf den schnellsten Weg entfernen. Eines steht fest, Sie werden**nicht mit **auf die morgige Mission gehen können."**

_Toll, und nun ich lieg ich hier, hilflos, in meinen Boxershorts und Sie geht mit ihrer ach so tollen Nachricht einfach weg. Und was ist mit mir? Soll ich etwa hier erfrieren, nachdem Sie mich dermaßen Massakriert hat?,_**dachte Daniel schmollend auf seinem Krankenbett und schaute ihr nach, als Sie mir ihren zarten Fingern den Vorhang beiseite schob und sich entfernte.**

_Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens was mein Großvater meinte, als er sagte, gib dich niemals in die Hände eines Arztes oder du bist verloren. Auch wenn ich persönlich es auf die sexuelle Seite beziehe; bei ihrem Anblick. Außerdem glaube ich auch nicht, dass Nick eine hübsche Ärztin hatte, die er gemeint haben könnte. _

**„Was konnten Sie feststellen, Doktor?", fragte Hammond. „Daniels Blinddarm muss rausoperiert werden und zwar so bald wie möglich. Ich kann ihn auf keinen Fall auf diese Mission morgen mitgehen lassen. Tut mir Leid. Es wäre am besten für ihn, wenn ich ihn morgen schon operieren könnte."**

**„Dann tun Sie das, SG-1 kann trotzdem morgen zur Mission antreten; aus eigener Entscheidung von Ihnen." General Hammond sah noch einmal ,mit einem scharfen Blick, in die Gesichter von SG-1. „Können wir Daniel besuchen?" „Natürlich, Sir." Dr. Fraiser führte sie zu Daniels Kabine.**

**Als Daniel Janet eintreten sah, ging es ihm gleich viel besser.** _Und ich hatte schon gedacht sie hätte mich vergessen._ _Zwar hatte mir eine Krankenschwester schon eines dieser hässlichen Nachthemden und ein komplettes Bett gegeben, aber das ist kein Ersatz für gute Gesellschaft._

**Schließlich erblickte er noch vier weitere Besucher. Einerseits freute er sich über den Besuch seiner Freunde, aber andererseits war er etwas enttäuscht, dass Janet ihn nicht noch ein bisschen abtastete.** _Wie süß er aussieht, wie er da liegt mit diesem Schlafzimmerblick_, **dachte Janet, als sie Daniel musterte. „Sie ziehen also eine Operation einen Besuch zu Apophis Truppen vor?", fragte Jack.**

**„Scheint so." Sam trat an sein Bett heran und sagte: „Wie wollten uns von Ihnen verabschieden, morgen werden wir nicht mehr viel Gelegenheit dazu haben."**

**Schon beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und drückte Daniel leicht an sich.**

**„Ich wünsch euch viel Glück und das ihr mir wieder kommt! Klar?"**

**„Schon klar." Sam lächelte ihn noch mal an und die Anderen verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls von ihm. „Ach Jack, treten Sie Apophis für mich, wenn Sie ihn doch antreffen sollten oder zu mindestens ein paar Jaffas von ihm?"**

**„Mit Vergnügen, dürften es auch ein paar Jaffa mehr sein?"**

**„Klar!" Und schon war er wieder allein in seiner Kabine. Schließlich entschloss er sich zu schlafen, damit die Zeit schneller verstrich.**

**Außerdem glaubte er nicht daran, dass Janet vielleicht noch mal vorbei kommen würde, um nach ihm zu sehen. Und wenn doch, würde Sie ihn nur noch von seiner bevorstehenden Operation zu texten. Worauf er im Moment wenig Lust verspürte.**

**3. **

**Punkt Acht.**

**SG-1, Martouf und Jakob Carter standen zusammen mit zwei weiteren Tok'ra im Tor- Raum. Sie waren mir ihren Schutzwesten, TLS, Verpflegungsrucksäcken und ihren M-16 im Anschlag haltend ausgerüstet. Der Techniker der im Kontrollraum saß, fing an die Koordinaten anzuwählen, die Anise ihm ansagte. „Shape Round 5 aktiviert", das Rad drehte sich erneut und rastete bei einem weiteren Symbol ein. „Shape Round 6 aktiviert." Ein letztes mal kündigte der Techniker das Einrasten eines weiteren Symbols an. „Shape Round 7 aktiviert", woraufhin sich das riesige, künstliche Wurmloch materialisierte. General Hammond trat an das Mikro, als SG-1 zum Panzerglas des Kontrollraums hinauf sah. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück auf Ihrer Mission, kommen Sie mir alle Gesund wieder zurück." O'Neill hob seine rechte Hand, zum Gruß an die Stirn. Dann drehten Sie sich um und liefen die Rampe zum Sternentor hinauf. Das blaue Quecksilber schimmerte, wie das Wasser eines klaren Flusses, bereit sie aufzunehmen, um sie durch den Raum des Universums hindurch zu lassen. Schließlich waren alle durch die Materie geschritten und das Blau fiel in sich zusammen. „Wir sind wieder Offline, Sir", meldete der Techniker dem General, der hinter ihm stand. „Sehr gut, dann wählen Sie nun die Koordinaten für den Planeten der Tok'ra an."**

**„Sehr wohl, Sir." Hammond wandte sich nun zu Anise, die neben ihm stand. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Heimreise. Ich hoffe wir treffen wieder einmal aufeinander." „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Ich werde dem hohen Rat der Tok'ra davon Bericht erstatten." „Der Dank gilt eigentlich SG-1, die sich freiwillig für diese Mission gemeldet haben, nicht mir." Der fast Glatzköpfige, dicke Mann nickte der Tok'ra freundlich zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um zum Tor- Raum herunter zu gehen.**

**Völlig in Gedanken versunken schaute er ihr nach, wie sie die Rampe hinaufging und an das blaue Quecksilber heran trat und darin verschwand.**

_Was würde ich dafür geben, einmal mit SG-1 eine Entdeckungsreise zu einen der unzähligen Welten zu unternehmen. Wie gern würde ich einmal die Erde verlassen und den Planeten der Tok'ra , der Nox oder sogar der Asgard besuchen. Oder in einem Raumschiff mit Hypergeschwindigkeit mitfliegen und so schnell wie das Licht in einem anderen Sonnensystem reisen. Von was träume ich da nur? Ich bin schließlich der Chef dieser Einrichtung und ich darf diesen Posten nicht verlassen. Ich habe schon einmal diese Vorschrift verletzt und bin durch das Tor geschritten, um SG-1 zu Hilfe zu eilen. Ich hatte gekündigt, als das Pentagon beschlossen hatte, keine weiteren Soldaten zur Rettung von SG-1 zu schicken. Damals war die Situation auf diesem Planeten aussichtslos. Als Bra'tac, Teal'cs Lehrmeister mich aufsuchte, ging ich mit ihm durch das Tor. Ich werde niemals vergessen, wie Bra'tac und ich in den Todesgleiter gestiegen __sind und SG-1 gerettet haben. Welch ein Abenteuer! Ich kann verdammt froh sein, das meine Kündigung vom Präsidenten nicht akzeptiert wurde. Wahrscheinlich würde ich jetzt irgendwo in einem Schaukelstuhl sitzen und meinen Enkelkindern Geschichten erzählen und mir Vorwürfe machen, was ich alles Falsch gemacht habe. Alles was ich hier tun kann, ist die Stellung zu halten und meinen Leuten die Daumen drücken, wenn sie da draußen unterwegs sind. _

**4. **

** Sand, so weit das Auge reichte.**

**Sie liefen auf einer der gelben, von der Sonne beschienen Dünen.**

_Typisch für die Tok'ra_, dachte O'Neill,_ ihre geheimen Stützpunkte liegen immer auf Planeten, die nur schwer zu Fuß zu begehen sind. Die müssen irgendwie eine Vorliebe für kompliziertes haben._ **Aus O'Neills Augen war es Aussichtslos, sie würden wahrscheinlich noch Stunden auf den Spitzen der Dünen laufen.**

**Plötzlich gab der weiche Sand unter seinen Stiefeln nach und er rollte den Hang hinunter. Die Düne musste eine Höhe von 300m haben, zu mindestens kam O'Neill es so vor, denn er hörte nicht auf sich zu überschlagen. Er konnte Sam seinen Namen schreien hören. „AUTSCH!" Trotz das der Sand relativ weich war, merkte er sofort wie seine Glieder schmerzten.**

**Sam war die Erste gewesen, die bemerkt hatte, dass Jack in die Tiefe stürzte und sie war auch die Erste, die ihm nach unten folgte. Sie rutschte mit ihren Füßen und ihrem Hintern den Hang hinab. Sie konnte hinter sich Geräusche von herabrieselnden Sand hören, was nur bedeuten konnte, das die Anderen ihr folgten. Sam war erst die Hälfte der Düne herab gerutscht, als Jack unten zum stillstand kam. Sie konnte seinen lauten Aufschrei hören, aber was für sie noch viel schlimmer war, er stand nicht auf. Auf einmal wurde der Weg zu ihm immer länger und eine höllische Angst um ihn überkam sie.**

**„Jack!", sie hatte ihn erreicht und schmiss sich vor ihm auf die Knie. „Jack? Alles in Ordnung? Hören Sie mich, Jack? Sagen Sie doch was!"**

**„Oh...., nun rütteln Sie doch nicht so an mir herum oder wollen Sie mich umbringen?" Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit über an seiner Jacke hoch gezehrt und ihn dann hatte wieder fallen lassen.**

_Gott ist das peinlich! Warum muss mir das auch immer passieren? Warum ist dieser Mistkerl nicht aufgestanden? Um sich anschließend über mich lustig zu machen, weil ich mir sorgen um ihn gemacht habe? Idiot! Vielleicht ist es besser einfach nachzugeben, bevor er die nächsten drei Wochen darüber diskutieren will._ „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich war nur etwas besorgt um Sie."

**„Nur etwas?" Sam musste lächeln und versuchte krampfhaft seinen Blick auszuweichen, als er sich langsam in eine sitzende Position brachte. **

**Teal'c war der Erste, der die Beiden erreichte. „Geht es dir gut, O'Neill?"**

**„Ja, aber ich kann immer noch meine Wirbelsäule, von Carters Angriff spüren." Leichtes rot zeichnete sich auf ihren Wangen ab, als alle auf sie hinab sahen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jack.. Sie haben eine Abkürzung entdeckt, um in unsere Basis zu gelangen." O'Neill merkte den ironischen Ton in Jakobs Stimme, die ihm verriet, dass er sich über ihn lustig machte.**

**„Übrigens, wir hätten den Weg über die Düne bis dort hintern genommen, da wo sich die Düne langsam nach unten senkt. Aber jetzt wo wir schon mal hier sind, lasst uns in den Stützpunkt hinein gehen." Mir diesen Worten drehte Jakob sich um und ging auf die ebene Fläche vor ihnen zu. Jack rappelte sich auf, während die Anderen Jakob folgten. Sam stand noch hinter ihm und klopfte ihm den Sand aus seiner Weste.** _Das er mich immer vor allen bloßstellen muss! Oder sollte ich sagen nur vor Sam? Will er ihr zeigen was er von mir hält oder will er sagen, das ich sie nicht verdient habe?_ **Jack wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Sam auf seinem Hintern weiter klopfte. Jack zwang sich zum umdrehen, denn er fand es etwas seltsam, dass sie auf einmal auf seinen Hintern herum klopfte. Verlegen wandte sich Sam von ihm ab, als sie merkte das sie nicht mehr den Sand aus seiner Weste klopfte.** _Verdammt! Ich habe doch bloß daran gedacht, auf seinen knackigen Hintern zu klopfen und nun habe ich es auch noch getan! Ich bin aber auch zu dumm, mich auch noch dabei von ihm erwischen zu lassen. Aber es war auf jeden Fall so wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. _**Sam versuchte so lässig wie möglich an ihm vorbei zu gehen. **_Knackiger Hintern!_** Sie folgte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln den Anderen.**

**Jack konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden und hob ungläubig seine rechte Hand und zeigt mir den Zeigefinger auf sie. Er versuchte etwas auf ihren Ausrutscher hin zu sagen. Leider wollte ihm nichts einfallen, so ballte er seine Hand zu einer Faust, ließ diese sinken und folgte ebenfalls dem Trupp.**

**Sie waren zum stehen gekommen und erst jetzt konnten Jack und Sam aufschließen. „Tolle Aussicht und jetzt...?" Jack wurde von den Ringtransportern, die sie plötzlich umgaben unterbrochen. „...wie schnell sich hier die Umgebung ändert," erstaunt sah er sich um.**

**Sie waren wie erwartet in einer Unterirdischen Tok'ra Station gelandet. „Folgt mir!" Jakob ging in einen der Gänge die vor ihnen lagen und bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Labyrinth aus Tunneln, zu den Besprechungsraum der Station.**

**Wie alle anderen Räume der Tok'ra war dieser auch nicht besonders heimisch eingerichtet. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein länglicher Tisch aus Kristall, der von kristallenen Hockern umgeben war. Am Ende des Tisches war ein riesiger Monitor aufgebaut worden. An einen der Seiten des Raumes war ein Tisch mit Gläsern und Wasser aufgestellt worden.**

**„Zieht eure Westen aus, wir werden erst einmal hier bleiben und unsere Kräfte sammeln." Jack sah zu Sam und Teal'c herüber, die sich schon längst ausgezogen hatten.** _Na toll, ich bin wieder der letzte Idiot, der hier steht._

**„Also wie geht es denn weiter? Ich möchte nicht wieder von einen eurer Pläne** **überrascht werden, die ihr vergessen habt uns mitzuteilen", harkte Jack mit diesem gewissen Unterton nach, dem Jakob sofort verriet, dass Jack auf die gemeinsamen Missionen anspielte, auf denen ihnen zu ihrer Sicherheit Informationen verheimlicht wurden. Die dann auch noch zu ihrer Überraschung einen entscheidenden Wendepunkt in der Mission ergaben. **

**„Wenn wir uns erholt haben, gehen wir zum Hanger und fliegen mit einen Frachter nach P5X-387... ."**

**„Dieser Bunker hat einen Hanger?", unterbrach O'Neill Martouf ungläubig.**

**„Ja, und von dort an wird unsere Mission starten....", abermals unterbrach Jack den Tok'ra. „Bloß einen Frachtschiff?"**

**„Ja, ein Frachter, wenn wir gelandet sind werden wir uns trennen."**

**Wieder unterbrach er Martouf, langsam war seine Geduld mit Jack am Ende.**

**„Ein Frachter hat aber keine Abwehr, wenn wir entdeckt werden, können wir wie eine Fliege mit der Fliegenklatsche von denen breitgemacht werden."**

_Kann dieser Idiot mal seine Klappe halten, wenn ich versuche unsere Vorgehensweise zu erläutern?_

**O'Neill wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort und sah Martouf ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an.**

_Jetzt macht er sich wieder zum Obertrottel, _**dachte Sam und legte ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn, um ihren Kopf mit den Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte abzustützen.**

**Martouf holte tief Luft, trotz allem gelang es ihm nicht seinen genervten Klang aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Wir werden auf einer abgelegenen Stelle landen, wo niemals Jaffas kontrollieren und diese Information haben wir von einem Tok'ra Agenten. Wir werden uns dann aufteilen. Wir werden drei Teams, aus jeweils einem Menschen und einem Tok'ra bilden. Wir werden die Tok'ra Agenten einsammeln und uns später im Mutterschiff treffen, wo wir die Schiffe manipulieren werden. Dann werden wir zur Rückkehr antreten... ."**

**„So sieht aber nur der optimale Plan A aus, oder?", wieder nörgelte Jack herum.**

**„Ja, so sieht der optimale Plan aus", dieses Mal schloss Martouf die Augen um sich über Jacks dumme Fragen nicht weiter aufzuregen. O'Neill merkte, das er Martouf aufs letzte gereizt hatte und hielt es schließlich für besser jetzt still zu sein und sich auszuruhen.**

**5. **

** „Das ist der Frachter", Jakob zeigte auf ein Schiff, das Jack eher als einen Schrotthaufen bezeichnet hätte. „Sieht nett aus", wieder strahlten Jack seine Worte nur so vor Ironie, was Sam in diesem Fall nachvollziehen konnte, denn das Schiff sah auch für sie nicht wirklich Vertrauenserweckend aus.** _Dabei heißt es doch immer, die Tok'ra seien unserer Technik voraus und dann sieht ihr Frachtschiff aus, als hätte es eine Begegnung mit einer riesigen Abrissbirne __gehabt._ **Sie gingen die Rampe hinauf und verstauten ihr Gepäck im Frachtraum. Während dessen setzte sich Jakob an das Kontrollpult und bereitete den Start vor. „Sind alle bereit für den Start?", rief er in den hinteren Raum hinein. Als niemand gegen den Start stimmte, setzte er das Schiff in Bewegung.**

**Selbst während sie saßen konnten sie das Anrucken des Schiffes spüren, als sie abhoben. Die Maschinen dröhnten laut auf, dann war nichts mehr zu hören und zu spüren. Sam rappelte sich auf und ging auf die Brücke zu ihrem Vater.**

**„Wie lange werden wir fliegen?"**

**„Voraussichtlich zehn Stunden, ihr solltet euch hinlegen. Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Mütze voll Schlaf vertragen."**

**„Ja, ich werde wieder hintergehen und den anderen Bescheid sagen." Daraufhin drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in den Frachtraum.**

**„Na alles O.K. oder ist beim start noch irgendein Teil abgefallen?" Sam lächelte und schaute sich nach Martouf oder einen der anderen Tok'ra um, die irgendwo schmollend, wegen O'Neills Bemerkung, standen und ihnen tötende Blicke zuwarfen. Erst als Sam niemanden entdecken konnte, antwortete sie auf Jack seine Frage. „Nein, noch alles dran. Wir werden etwa zehn Stunden fliegen"**

**„Dann solltest du die Zeit nutzen etwas zu schlafen, Major Carter."**

**„Das werde ich auch tun, Teal'c. Komischerweise hat mir mein Vater gerade das selbe gesagt."**

**„Wahrscheinlich weil du ganz blass bist."**

**„Oh, wirklich?" Sam sah sich im Frachtraum um. Es gab nichts vergleichbaren in diesem Raum, das annähernd an ein Bett, einer Ablage oder ähnliches erinnerte. Jack bemerkte ihren suchenden Blick, entledigte sich seiner Schutzweste, lockerte seine Jacke und klopfte mir der Handfläche ein paar Mal auf den Boden.**

**„Wollen Sie herkommen, Sam? Ich stelle mich gerne freiwillig als Kopfkissen zur Verfügung."**

**„Ein verlockendes Angebot. Wer kann dem schon wiederstehen?"**

_Keiner, den ich bin unwiderstehlich,_ **dachte Jack und setzte sein gewinnendes Lächeln auf.**

**Teal'c hob wie immer seine rechte Augenbraue an, wie er es immer tat, wenn er etwas nicht verstand.** _Warum sind Menschen bloß so schwierig. Jack könnte ihr sagen, was er für sie empfindet und er würde nicht einmal eine Absage von Sam bekommen. Trotzdem immer diese vorsichtige Annäherungen der Beiden, sonst sind ihnen doch Vorschriften auch egal, wenn sie ihnen nicht in den Kragen passen. Warum übergehen sie also nicht entgültig das Verbot, dass ihrer Liebe im Weg steht? _**Sam kuschelte sich an Jack seine Schulter, was ihm einen hervorragenden Vorwand lieferte, seinen Arm um sie zu legen, um ihr mehr halt zu bieten**. _Wieder dieser Zimtgeruch, der von ihr ausgeht. Ob sie auch danach schmeckt?_** Sam seufzte zufrieden und schloss ihre Augen.**

**Als Jack dies merkte sagte er noch; „Schlafen Sie gut, Sam."**

**„Gute Nacht." **_Er ist immer so schön warm. In seinen Armen habe ich immer so ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit._ **Wenig später war Sam auch schon eingeschlafen. Teal'c sah noch immer zu den Beiden herüber. Jack flüsterte: „Willst du dich nicht in dein Kel'Noreem begeben und dich auch etwas ausruhen?"**

**Teal'c nickte auf seine Frage hin**. _Ich sollte auch versuchen etwas zu schlafen. _

**Aber im Gegensatz zu den Anderen, die schon seit längerer Zeit schliefen, schaffte er es nicht seine Augen geschlossen zu halten. Und so harrte er eine ganze Weile aus und Sam verlagerte ihr Gewicht immer weiter auf ihn, so dass es ihm immer schwerer fiel zu Atmen und das obwohl er sich gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte und mehr saß als lag. Plötzlich wurde Sam leichter, sie war aufgewacht. „Sollten Sie nicht versuchen zu schlafen, Sir?"**

**„Würde ich ja gerne, aber bis eben habe ich nicht gerade allzu viel vom Sauerstoff abbekommen."**

**„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir." Jack musste lächeln. Keiner konnte sich so gut für etwas, von ihm gewitzeltes Entschuldigen, wie Samantha Carter.**

**Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit und legte sich mit seinen ganzen Körper auf den Fußboden. Als er merkte, das Sam zögerte es ihm gleich zu tun, legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Jetzt kuschelte sie sich auch wieder an ihn und legte ihren Arm um ihn.**

**Sam spürte auf einmal das unter seiner Jacke etwas hartes in die Luft ragte. Was ihr noch mehr zudenken gab, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ihren Arm mehr um seine Hüfte, als um seinen Bauch gelegt hatte. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, hob den Kopf an und schaute zu ihm auf.**

**„Ähm, Sir?"**

**„Es ist nur meine Waffe, Carter. Ich schwöre, es ist nur meine Waffe!"**

**Sam wollte laut los Lachen, aber im letzten Moment konnte sie sich noch davon abhalten, um die Anderen nicht aufzuwecken. Aber ihr Eichhörnchen kichern konnte sie trotz allen Bemühungen nicht unterdrücken. Was Jack immer furchtbar süß an ihr fand, wenn sie lachen musste.**

**„Ich schlage vor, wir schlafen noch ein bisschen. Was halten Sie davon?"**

**Sam kicherte immer noch, alles was sie hervorbrachte war ein nicken.**

**„O.K., also dann, gute Nacht."**

**Vielen Dank, dass ihr wiedereinmal durchgehalten habt.**

**Und das nächstes mal: Jack baggert Sam ununterbrochen auf der Mission an, was Jakob zur Weißglut treibt. Währenddessen bereitet Janet Daniel in jeder Hinsicht auf seine Operation vor. **

**Mitigo**


End file.
